When You Love Someone - YUNJAE FINAL SEQUEL
by deachndr
Summary: 'Ada apa dengannya? Apa hubungannya denganku? Apa dia gay yang mencintaiku? Mengidolakanku? Haha kau lucu sekali. Aku pergi'


Hai kakak kakak yang mau baca lanjutan When You Love Someone... Ini nih Dea syudah ngepost nih, dibaca ya .. maapin dulu ya kalau gaje, dea buat dalam kurun waktu 2jam aja nih,sampai mama dea nyuruh cuci piring dea cuekin nih demi kelangsungan ff ini nih :3 hehehe langsung aja ya :)))

WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE

[Final Sequel]

Pair : YUNJAE

Genre : Hurt,angst,Comfort etc

Rate : K

HAPPY READING

_Jika mendengar kata "menyakitkan" rasanya ingin kita buang jauh jauh hal seperti itu agar pelak tidak menghampiri hidup kita, tapi... hal itu yang kualami sekarang..._

**-6 Februari 2012-**

KLING!

KLING!

Bunyi ponsel yang menandakan telephone masuk dan berbagai e-mail maupun direct message masuk. Aku kesal, jam berapa ini? Kenapa mereka semua mengirimiku pesan sepagi buta ini. Hah?! [203 e-mail new inbox] & 118 message , 51 panggilan tak terjawab.

Aku membuka tombol kunci di ponsel ku,aku penasaran apa yang mereka katakan, tetapi tiba tiba ponselku mati karena hank. Tak mau tahu ,aku melanjutkan tidur ku karena besok masih ada mata kuliah.

"Yunho-yya happy birthday! Itu kado untukmu dari eomma dan appa."

Hari ini aku ulang tahun? Ck! Bahkan aku pun lupa, Ah! Aku teringat dengan ponsel ku. Mungkin ucapan dari teman teman ku.

"Aku berangkat dulu eomma appa, Aku ada latihan basket,dimana eomma menaruhkan baju basket ku yang warna hijau?"

"Ini bawalah,eomma sudah menyiapkan baju kesukaanmu. Sana berangkatlah"

"Ne..."

**-UNIVERSITY-**

Aku terduduk di bangku kampus,banyak yang secara langsung memberiku hadiah dan ucapan ucapan bahkan berbagai cake yang mereka akui buatan sendiri. Dilaci mejaku pun banyak sekali hadiah hadian dari mereka yang tidak berani memberiku secara langsung.

Aku tersenyum,siapa yang tidak mau jika menjadi orang terpopuler di kampus. Teman teman dekatku yang juga menjadi se-tim basketku berebutan mengambil hadiah hadiah yang aku terima.

"Yunho-ya,ini untukku ya? Kau tidak perlu ponsel lagi kan? Mengapa mereka memberimu ponsel? Sangat tidak adil"

"Hyung, boleh kumakan cake mu? Aku lapar hyung"

"Yun,Sisir ini untukku ya ,haha biar aku semakin tampan"

Aku juga tidak perlu barang itu semua, aku mengiyakan permintaan teman temanku. Saat aku mencoba mengeluarkan semua hadiah yang ada didalam laciku,aku melihat ada sebungkus kado kecil berwarna hijau,sangat lucu dan terkesan sederhana. Tanpa basa basi,langsung kumasukan kedalam tasku tanpa berfikir untuk membukanya.

.

.

Ada 4 kotak kado yang memang sengaja aku membawanya pulang. Kotak berwarna pink berisi coklat yang berbentuk love ,lucu juga. Aku memakannya sedikit. Uh! Aku tidak begitu menyukai manis. Mataku beralih pada kotak berwarna hijau, Bandul kunci yang berhias 5 bintang disetiap akarnya. Indah. Tanpa babibu aku memasangnya di tas khusus basketku.

_3 hari kemudian..._

**-9 Februari 2012-**

"Ayo hyungdeul kita selesai latihan untuk hari ini,aku sangat lapar"

"Min ,kenapa kau selalu lapar?"

"Cepat rapikan barang kalian,hari ini selesai,dimana tasku?"

"Disini Yunho-ah,bandulmu indah sekali, kau beli dimana? Atau hadiah dari salah satu penggemarmu?"

"Rahasia haha"

"Kau tahu Yunho-ya, aku baru saja melihat malaikatku"

"Kau kan iblis hyung,mana ada malaikat yang mau dilihat olehmu?"

"Diam,aku tidak sedang mengajakmu bicara Changmin-ah!"

Disepanjang koridor kita bercanda saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Tanpa sengaja aku menoleh kebangku sepanjang koridor yang diduduki seorang pria yang sedari tadi aku yakin ia menatapku. Tetapi detik itu juga dia memutuskan untuk berpaling kearah lain. Ck! Ada ada saja tingkahnya.

**-14 Juni 2012-**

Setelah selesai upacara resmi Wisuda,aku ditarik oleh seorang pria untuk menjauh dari kerumunan. Kita berada ditaman belakang kampus yang sangat sepi.

"Kau siapa? Ada apa menyeretku?"

"Aku Heechul. Jung Yunho, akan ku beritahu satu hal, apa kau tahu Kim Jaejoong? Peraih nilai tertinggi se jurusan tadi?"

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa hubungannya denganku? Apa dia gay yang mencintaiku? Mengidolakanku? Haha kau lucu sekali. Aku pergi."

"Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu,Aku sering mengamatinya,bahkan aku sering mengikuti orang tersebut karena aku khawatir dia kenapa kenapa,dia tak punya seorangpun disebelahnya. Aku... aku..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Bukan urusanku!"

"Di..dia .. mencintaimu Yunho-ssi, da-dan dia tidak akan lama lagi, ma-maksudku dia akan..ah.. jadi .. apa kau mau se-sekedar menyapanya saja? Aku mohon hanya sekedar,karna ia ingin sekali berbicara dengamu. Ku mohon Yunho-ssi"

Aku tercengang,dia yang pria itu maksud adalah Kim Jaejoong? Pria yang Yoochun sukai, Aku tau jika sahabatku itu memang berbelok arah, tetapi mengapa ... aku terus terang tak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan,bahkan apa yang pria itu bilang? Dia tak akan lama? Meninggal kah artinya?

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Yoochun?"

"Jangan! Aku mohon,hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya semangat untuk hidup,meski hanya sedikit harapannya."

Pria itu memberiku alamat dimana selama ini Kim Jaejoong tinggal dan selama ini Kim Jaejoong dirawat.

"Bantulah dia Yunho-ssi,maaf aku mengganggu kehidupanmu,aku selalu merasa iba jika melihatnya.."

"Aku.. tidak berjanji bahwa aku bisa atau tidak,maaf teman temanku menungguku."

Tanpa menoleh ,aku langsung berlari menjauhi pria tersebut, jujur aku bingung dan kehilangan arah harus bagaimana menyikapinya. Bahkan aku tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong secara langsung.

"Oppa! Kau darimana saja?! Aku mencarimu!"

"kenapa kau bisa disini? Ayo ke depan saja,ditaman ini sepi"

"oke oppa,ayoook!"

Aku masih fokus terhadap hal yang terjadi tadi tanpa menghiraukan apapun disekitarku. Baru beberapa langkah aku tersadar angin bertiup begitu kencang menerbangkan debu dimana mana.

"aaah oppa! Mataku kelilipan ! haaaaa! Oppa ,mataku! Bantu aku oppa! Aduuuh! "

"Jangan menangis! Kesinilah oppa akan meniupnya ,Ji"

"oppa air mataku keluar sendiri ! aku tidak menangis! Perih kau tahu!"

"Berisik sekali,coba kau mengedipkan berulangkali kelopak matamu. Sudah baikan?"

"Sudaaaaah~ tapi masih sakiiiiit !"

Aku mendekat untuk meniup pelan mata gadis ini,sangat dekat hingga menepis jarak diantara kami,jika dilihat dari arah manapun, kita seperti sedang berciuman, haha menggelikan!

"Sudah jangan menangis, kau mau apa jika menangis terus?! Dasar cengeng!"

"Aku tidak cengeng! Eh oppa, Bandul bintangmu bagus, boleh untukku?"

"Tidak!"

"Oppa~Aku akan mengadukan mu pada appa~~!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memberikannya, adikku satu satunya ini memang selalu merepotkan.

Aku berbalik arah, setelah aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan aku dan adikku sedari tadi. Tapi aku mengabaikannya jaraknya terlalu jauh dan akupun malas untuk menegurnya.

Setelah pulang dari acara wisuda tersebut , aku menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Seketika aku mengingat alamat yang diberikan pria itu tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 bulan ini aku selalu membuntuti Kim Jaejoong kemanapun dia pergi, aku bahkan tau sekarang dia menginap di Rumah sakit. Hal terbodoh yang aku lakukan yaitu sampai sekarang aku tidak berani sekedar mengajaknya berbicara. Dan aku yakin dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku mengikuti dia.

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku mau melakukan hal konyol ini. Jujur,akhir akhir ini aku mengakui kekagumanku terhadapnya, sifat rendah hatinya, tegar menghadapi apapun.

Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tahu hidupmu tak lama lagi?

Aku pun begitu jika memikirkannya, mempunyai rasa ketakutan yang teramat besar. Hingga kau berpikiran untuk berbuat baik disisa hidupmu. Yang membuat kita takut itu bukan 'mati' tetapi 'dosa' yang akan kita tanggung bukan? Apakan kau berada disurga atau dineraka kelak.

Tetapi, yang kulihat dari Kim jaejoong, dia selalu berkata ingin segera mati. Aku sesak setiap dokter yang merawatnya berbicara denganku tentang hal hal yang Kim Jaejoong selalu sebutkan. 'Cabutlah nyawaku segera Tuhan'

Atau saat dia menyebutkan nama ku disaat dia sadar ataupun tidak. 'Jung Yunho...'

Aku pengecut! Pecundang! Brengsek! Sampah!

Membuat anak manusia menderita karena aku, hanya karena rasa takutku medekatinya membuat dia menderita!

Aku .. aku .. bahkan menangis didepan orang lain hanya karena Kim Jaejoong yang menyeretku masuk kedunianya.

Setiap hari aku diliputi rasa bersalah, Tuhan ... bolehkah aku?

Bolehkan aku memeluknya?

Aku takut jika aku muncul dihadapannya,akan menambah dosa yang ia tanggung dikemudian hari. Rasa cinta itu akan menguar kembali jika berhadapan denganku. Aku tidak mau dia menanggung dosa yang begitu besar itu. Aku ingin dia melupakan aku bahkan membenciku. Biarkan aku yang menanggung semua dosanya Tuhan.

Aku benar benar tidak kuat melihatnya seperti ini lagi,bahkan airmataku sudah kering untuk menangis lagi.

Suatu ketika saat aku mendatangi rumah sakit, dia koma. Setiap hari aku menjaganya , merawatnya ,membisikan kata kata untuknya, dan penyesalan itu datang diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat!

Mengapa tidak dari dulu aku mendekatinya?

Kenapa aku seolah olah merendahkannya?

'_Ada apa dengannya? Apa hubungannya denganku? Apa dia gay yang mencintaiku? Mengidolakanku? Haha kau lucu sekali. Aku pergi'_

Ya Tuhan...

Airmataku keluar dengan sendirinya, tak pernah dapat ku tahan lagi..

Semenjak kenal denganmu Kim Jaejoong..

Semenjak tahu tentangmu Kim Jaejoong..

Semenjak rasa ini mulai sedikit demi sedikit keluar untukmu Kim Jaejoong..

Semua semenjak melihatmu , sejak saat itu aku baru tersadar,..

Aku menembus pagar, melangkah masuk , masuk terlalu dalam pada yang namanya cinta sejati.

Mengubah 360 derajat kehidupanku,kau memutarbalikan apa yang sebelumnya telah aku rencanakan kedepan, kau... mengalahkanku ,kau sudah membuatku kalah untuk bertekuk lutut padamu saat ini.

**-21 Desember 2012-**

Sesudah pulang dari kantor, aku membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah untuk seseorang yang telah ku-klaim menjadi pasangan hidupku kelak, aku sudah tak perduli lagi terhadap apapun yang membatasi antara aku dan dia.

Harapanku satu satunya adalah melihat dia memancarkan sinar matanya untuk melihatku dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada dia.

Perasaanku sudah hambar , aku tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan apapun selain ingin menemuinya segera.

Aku berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan tergesa gesa , rasanya aku ingin melepaskan jantungku yang tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal. Tuhan, selamatkan Jaejoongku, jangan biarkan dia menderita.

Aku melihat para dokter dan ahli medis membawa peralatan perlatan masuk kedalam kamat Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang sedang mereka perbuat?! Ada apa dengan Jaejoongku?!

Sesampainya aku didepan pintu rawat Jaejoong,aku segera menerobos masuk..

"Kau Jung Yunho? Kau akhirnya datang, tapi kau terlambat .. dia...tak dapat tertolong lagi,mungkin ini sudah waktunya"

Tiba tiba seluruh saraf ku tidak bekerja,aku terjatuh kebawah begitu saja saat ucapan dokter itu selesai. Jae...Jaejoong...

Aku ingat diranjang itu ada Kim Jaejoong kekasihku! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya tidur sendirian, aku harus membangunkannya , aku berjanji akan membelikannya mawar merah. Kim Jaejoong kau harus melihat mawar yang kubawakan.

"Jaejoongah, bangun.. aku membawa sesuatu untukmu,lihatlah,bangunlah,dan ciumlah bunga ini, kau akan menyesal jika menghiraukan aku dan bunga ini. Jaejoongah,apa kau sudah bosan dengan ku sehingga tak ingin melihatku dan bangun? Kumohon jawab Kim Jaejoong! JAWAB! Hiks, aku tidak menangis, aku tau kau hanya sedang mengerjaiku dan berpura pura marah padaku eoh? Jaejoongah.. cepat bangun.. "

"Yunho-ssi, maaf,tetapi tuan Jaejoong sudah me-"

"DIAM! Kau jangan berbicara! Kasihan Jaejoongku akan terbangun jika kau berbicara! Keluar ! jangan ganggu aku dengan Jaejoong. Keluar!"

"Jaejoongah, tidur saja disini , aku akan menjagamu , aku juga akn mengusir orang orang yang akan mengganggumu ya?"

"Yunho-ya, kau tegarlah, hadapi kenyataan ini"

"Dokter,bisakah kau segera menyembuhkan Jaejoong?aku ingin segera dia sembuh dan mengenalkan nya pada orangtua dan adikku,aku mohon"

"Yunho-ya..."

Airmataku terjatuh tanpa aku sadari sejak tadi, apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho, aku bahkan sudah hampir gila. Jaejoongku sudah pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian disini, pergii... tanpa mengucapkan cinta satu sama lain, pergi meninggalkan berjuta penyesalan dibibirku.

Bahkan kau tak tahu selama ini aku disampingmu,selama ini aku bersamamu, kau telah meraih apa yang kau inginkan tanpa kau tahu. Dan aku sudah menjatuhkan pilihanku pada kau Kim Jaejoong, seorang yang berhasil mengubah hidupku seutuhnya...

I Love You , nae sarang Jaejoongie ~

_I love you but is not so easy to make you here with me..._

_I wanna touch and hold you forever but you're still in my dream.._

_And I can't stand to wait till night is coming to my life.._

_But I still have a time to break a silence.._

_When you love someone just be brave to say that you want him to be with you.._

_When you hold your love don't ever let it go.._

_Or you will lose your chance to make your dreams come true.._

_I used to hide and watch you from a distance and i knew you realized.._

_I was looking for a time to get closer at least to say ... hello_

_And I can't stand to wait you're love is coming to my life.._

_But I still have a time to break a silence.._

_I never thought that i'm so strong.._

_I stuck on you and wait so long .._

_But when love comes it can't be wrong.._

_Don't ever give up just try and try to get what you want_

_Cause love will find away..._

_When you love someone just be brave to say that you want him to be with you.._

_When you hold your love don't ever let it go_

_Or you will lost your chance to make your dreams come true..._

_Love someone... that you want him to be with you.._

_When you hold your love don't ever let it go.._

_Or you will lose your chance to make your dreams come true.._

**END**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu sepasang suami isti Endhah and Resa yang berjudul When You Love Someone**

**thanks to :**

Clein Cassie : iya nih dea syudah ngepost nih.. hehehe Terimakasih ya kak ^^ cieee ngerivew 2x nih di repost sama sbelumnya nih ,muah kak muah/?

Youleebitha : Terimakasih kakak ^^ Iya nih kak disini Jaejae dibikin meninggal:( huhu

Muna. Yume : ini versi Yunyun syudah datang kekekeke selamat membaca kakak. Terimakasih ^^

Nanajunsu : iya metong nih kak,gimana nih/? aaaaaa maapin kak,newbie nih baru belajar mengategorikan genre nih,maapin ya kak ? u.u Terimakasih ^^

De : iya kakak, kan bikin kepo orang :3 kekekeke Terima kasih ^^


End file.
